Harry Potter and the Secret Keys of Cove
by DallyWinston
Summary: This is based during Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, it comes right after the Half Blood Prince and this must be Harry's last stand against Voldemort but a few wacky things happen along the way and changes his plans.
1. The Stranger and the Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Sorry but I won't want to buy Harry Potter anyways. I mean, I don't want to have him to do stuff like to have him wear a bikini and sunbath on a pre-school pole. I also totally don't want a sissy like Ron to take care of, all he does is complain. Get a Life! Hermione I can do with her calculate my taxes and give me the answers to my homework but sadly J.K. Rowling owns her and everyone in Harry Potter, I feel sorry for her to keep Percy especially. I can't believe J.K Rowling keeps Hagrid, who the hell, would want Hagrid, the fat hag he is, I mean where does he sleep? Imagine going to the bathroom right after him especially after a dump, awwwwwww man, I feel sick!

Review: I decided to make a serious Harry Potter story because my other one was perverted even though I laughed my own head off; I still am making a serious one. This one is based during Harry's seventh year (I don't know what happens really but I want to have some fun…), he is still looking for the horocruxes until something urgent happens at Hogwarts… what happened?

Note: I made a cool, Harry Potter RPG site, its based during his second year, we have Characters from the book who can be played as well as original characters that people make up, you may have some luck… never mind.

It was another boring summer at Little Whining, Privet Drive. It was quite misty but not as cold as the last summer. Outside it was raining outside, people were walking by quite quickly and every now and then children would make playful screams of laughter. It was only five in the morning, so Harry sat there gazing at his feet in the darkness of his room. Smoke-like breath came from his mouth as he breathed. He glanced out of his window; it was a woman who he had met a few days ago.

She was very quiet but she seemed to recognize him, he remembered taking a walk last night and she walked up to him, greeting herself as Nessa Cove. Nessa said that she heard of him at her school when she was younger, "I remember a few kids at my school talking about you, and they seemed to know you, but I can not remember the names, sorry about that. But are you famous?" she had asked him, Harry thinking she was a muggle nodded.

She looked at him carefully and said, "You are very modest." He had no idea what she meant, he began to make his way back home when she said, "Bye, Potter." Harry had turned back to see she wasn't there.

Harry stood up from his bed and pulled on his shoes and raced down the stairs to go and ask her how she knew who he was. Dudley was in the nest room, rustling and bustling in his sleep, no matter, Harry didn't care. He slowly creped down the stairs towards the door, he could hear Uncle Vernon talking to Aunt Petunia, he heard his name being whispered but didn't care, he had to know how this girl knew him, she might have been at Hogwarts when he was at his first year. She seemed to be as old as Percy, twenty two years old. Could it be Penelope? No, this girl was named Nessa; it seemed less familiar than that young boy who was screaming a few blocks away. Harry slipped through his front door and it the cold, it made him feel like cold water was being splashed on him, the rain was growing harder and harder every minute. Harry ran towards Nessa who was turning the block. 'Nessa,' Harry called to her but she must have not heard him because she began to walk faster.

_Can she be ignoring me? _He thought to himself as he ran faster, Harry reached her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her, she turned around in shock. Nessa's face was paler than when he had met her, her cheeks were rosy as was her round but pointy nose. She had a plain face with freckles all over. Her reddish blond hair was wet and dropped down sadly at her shoulders. Nessa's whole head was covered in a gigantic hood; her jackets usually reached her knees. She looked at him with those freaky silvery brown eyes and said,

'What do you want?' Nessa asked him quietly, looking around quickly. Harry let go over her shoulder.

'You… well… not _you_ but how do you know who I am?' He asked her.

'Can't talk now... ' Nessa said lowly and began to lurch away into the morning's darkness.

'Hey!' Harry called at her angrily, Harry ran after her and once again pulled her back, 'Who are you?' he knew what her name was but _who _was she, was she muggle, witch or squib?

'Nessa Cove is what I told you… Get lost!' she said to him in an irritated tone, she was much nicer the other day. Harry glared at her, 'what?' she said in the same tone.

'You shouldn't have greeted youself to me then, I know you're a witch…'

'I am a what?'

'A witch, that's right!' Harry said smartly, he began to pull out his wand.

'Who the bloody hell, do you think you are?' She clearly hinted to him that she only heard of his name.

_How'd she know how I looked like then? _Harry had his wand out now, it was getting dark around the area but the problem was it was only early morning. The rain began to feel chilly against his clothes and the rain looked like snow. Everything around the area began to crackle like ice, and thin sheets of frozen earth started move in around him. Everything felt cold and depressing, nature felt as if it was to turn in and die, to return its warmth. Black-hooded figures were gliding through the air towards Harry and Nessa now; they swooped down and sucked the life out of Nessa who was freaking out where she stood. She could see them which definitely meant she was magical blooded. The figures came after Harry and he heard the same voice he had been hearing all the time.

'_Harry!_' it cried to him, it was a moan's voice; it was his mother's voice calling out to him. He had to stop them before his soul was sucked out and he would be wandering around without one. It wouldn't be fun neither happy. Harry though of a happy thought, he could think of, he thought of the first time he had entered Hogwarts, his home.

'_Expecto Patronum!_' Harry cried, pointing his wand at the dementors. A brilliant white figure of stag came out from the tip of his wand and began to march across the street towards the black dementors which hissed and glided away helplessly to safety.

Around standing in a group were terrified muggles, a fair few who had all seen his wand being put away and felt the dementors and had heard the hiss. Nessa looked weak, pale and frightened half to death. She ran away as fast her legs could carry her, leaving Harry standing there surrounded by the muttering mob.

'See what he did?' 'I want one, mummy!' 'Hush! He might hex you, too.' 'Get the police!' 'What did he do?' 'Where'd the hiss come from?' 'I feel terribly scared, mum.' 'I won't be happy ever again!' was all Harry heard as he ran as fast as he could back to Number four, Privet drive, making sure that they didn't see him get inside. He panted heavily and slipped off his muddy shoes. He stomped his way back to his room and slammed the door. The Dursleys were in the kitchen, Uncle Vernon came trudging back upstairs and started to bang on the door.

'What did you do next, boy?' he roared angrily, Harry stomped over and opened the door.

'Nothing' he said, Uncle Vernon's face turned scarlet purple and he heard an annoyed moan.

'You did something!' Vernon insisted, this was the attitude Harry gave after Marge was blown up, 'Tell me!' Harry sighed.

'No! Those people out there are- telling lies- what are they saying?' Harry yelled.

'They are-' Vernon was interrupted when Harry slammed the door in his face. He walked quickly to his bed and sat there, angry thoughts in his head. He was breathing heavily, he felt awfully disgusting, and why did wizards need to hide from muggles? Muggles were pathetic, they didn't understand anything. It was late afternoon when Harry heard a screech come from the window and great bang on the glass.


	2. Belle Delaclour

It was Errol, he had hit the window in attempt to hand Harry a letter. Harry moved towards the window and opened the window and pulled the crazy owl inside. Harry had to try and pull the message from the owl at least five times because the bird wouldn't stop pecking him. Harry took the message in one hand and gave Errol a biscuit with the other. He opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard of the dementors, I can't blame you for defending yourself, the minister is furious and he is letting you off, just for now, use another owl. The Ministry has also brought Nessa to St. Mungo's to modify her memory as well as that cheerful group of muggles. We have some more news for you at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny are flying over right now with Charlie and Bill tailing them, don't go anywhere. _

_From,_

_Arthur Weasley _

Harry felt better that the Weasley's were coming over to bring him back to the Burrow, at least not Number Twelve Grimwauld Place, he couldn't bear to go back after Sirius had died about two years ago. He felt a leap when he read _Ginny, _it made him sad to think that he couldn't go to Hogwarts any more or see her because he had to go after those horocruxes. His minds crossed to Snape, that dark wizard, how could he have been stupid not to have got rid of that wizard years ago when he had gotten the chance which was rare. Was Hogwarts going to ever open again? He remember what he had said to Ron and Hermione, "Even if it does open, I won't come back." His own voice echoed through his mind. Harry crumpled up the message and threw it in the Garbage. He stood up and moved towards Errol who sat on the window sill, 'Go back now.' he pushed the bird off the sill and it fell two feet and flew up high towards the Burrow. Harry quickly ran to Hedwig as he slid a parchment and quill from the desk. He began to scribble on to the paper.

_Okay. See you all and thanks. Tell Ron, Ginny and Bill and Charlie not to come. I can do it myself. It's a complicated matter. Have you heard anything important yet? About Snuffles's house and stuff, Ron will tell you who Snuffles is. I will come over during night time._

_Harry_

Harry rolled it up fast and gave the message to Hedwig, 'Hurry to the Burrow and fast!' he said taking her out the cage and letting her disappear into the sky.

It was too late though; he could already see four redheads on broomsticks moving towards his window, there was Ginny who looked taller than usual and Ron who looked like a long stick. Harry thought Ron would never get on a broom not when Ginny was around, he remembered Ron's face when he had tricked him about the Felix Felicis, and he tried not to laugh. Harry went away from the windows and began packing his things already. He threw his robes into his cases, stuffed his cauldron and old school books. He slammed it shut then raced to the window.

Bill was first on his broom and had came flying towards the window, 'Hand me your stuff, Charlie and I will take them.' Harry threw Bill, his case and Charlie, Hedwig's cage.

'Woof, Harry!' Ron yelled to Harry, 'you're a mess!'

Harry didn't notice that his clothing was muddy, wet and hanging terribly against himself; he climbed on to his broom until he remembered something, 'Wait there…'

The Weasley's nodded as Harry moved and wrote quickly on to a parchment.

_Good riddance, Dursleys. I am leaving you forever! No more terrible food and crud from you! No more will I have to live of Dudley's scraps._

_P.s. Give Dudley How to have loss of Weight books, he really needs it!_

_Harry, the boy who you have hated for more than he could even remember! _

Harry stuck it the wall and ran on his Firebolt that Sirius had given him and flew out the window. The ride wasn't fun because the rain stopped and the sun started to beat on to their backs for a few hours until luckily the day darkened into the afternoon. Harry could see the Burrow about a few miles away. He flew in between Ginny and Ron, which both of them would not stop asking him about his summer, Harry told them he would speak only within their household. The only thing he had said that had nothing to do with his terrible summer was, 'How's Hermione?' Ron and Ginny both told him that she was waiting for them and that Fleur kept telling Hermione to bring her straight, Ron went on about how ugly it would look for Hermione and that she would seem terribly different. Ginny whistled and Ron hit her gently on the shoulder, Ginny gazed happily at Harry. Harry did not smile back or show any sign of happiness.

Finally they reached the Burrow which was a few feet below, they landed in the garden as a few gnomes scattered to make way for them.

Mrs. Weasley came outside running and clutching Harry's letter, 'Oh, Harry, dear. I thought they had come back without you and that you were going to fly with that entire luggage and alone with v-v-Voldemort still out on your tail…' She cried unhappily to Harry as she went over to hug him, she was barely his height anymore; he was taller than her by a few centimeters. Ginny was taller than Mrs. Weasley but still shorter than Harry.

Mr. Weasley came out with Hedwig on his shoulder, he looked exhausted, 'Molly, I told you that-'

Mrs. Weasley turned around angrily like a tiger and made a face at him, 'Arthur…'

Mr. Weasley looked away and walked towards Bill and Charlie who were smirking. Harry didn't notice this but Bill didn't change much, he had paler skin and scruffier hair which looked short now was the only thing different other than his ripped rock concert clothing. Bill looked at Harry, Harry looked away quickly to see that Ginny was watching him hopefully.

'Harry!' he heard familiar voice cry out to him from the Weasley door which leads outside. Hermione stood there with Crookshanks in her arms, Fleur stood behind Hermione and then there was another girl who was really pretty, she made Harry do flip in his stomach, it must have been a relative of Fleur's.

'Hello Dhere.' She said, she was definitely a relative of Fleur's and was about as old as Ginny, he had never noticed this girl before. She was skinny and tall as Ginny. She had a pretty smile. Her hair was golden, it was less silver than Fleur's hair but she looked a lot like Fleur except for the silver eyes, they were huge and light blue. Hermione came running to Harry and hugged him while Ron was muttering angrily to himself. Hermione let go and smiled and walked to join Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie who were talking together. Ron's eyes followed Hermione and walked over towards the group which was chatting. Fleur came striding over to Harry and hugged him lightly. She, too, went to go join the group. Mrs. Weasley was watching Harry as he looked over at Belle and felt himself blush slightly, Mrs. Weasley smiled and Ginny smiled, too, and whispered to Harry,

'That's Fleur's sister. Not Gabriel but Belle, she's my year…. Ravenclaw with Luna, they both get along but Luna says Belle has fun style. It means a good thing, Harry.' She moved away towards the group which was now talking about the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley began to make her way into the house past Belle. Belle began to walk over towards Harry, Harry felt bad about Ginny, she didn't care and why was that? He wondered for a while about that fact, he watched Belle walk over.

'Hey. I em Belle Delacour.' Belle said smiling. She was a little better at speaking English. Harry nodded,

'And I am Harry, Harry… erm… Potter.' Harry said, this was just as he had suspected, Belle looked up at his forehead and searched for his scar,

'You ah? Vhere is de scar?' She asked him, on the tip of her toes; she moved his hair out of the way to have a look at the lightning bolt. Harry felt his head go dizzy as if he was going around in circles. 'Oh, dhere…. Very pretty.' She said backing down and moving his hair back in place.

Harry felt like yelling at her not to do that again, 'Yeah, that's the first time someone ever-'

It was annoying that she had interrupted him; he thought she was a shy person.

'Ken you teach me better eenglish? My sister kennot.' She asked hopefully as she wanted him to, more than anything.

'Er… I'll… all right… but not now, I need to… rest.' Harry lied and walked towards Ron and Hermione who were watching him from where the group stood, 'I am going to have a rest,' he winked at them, 'can you show me my room, Ron?'

'What… you don't…' Hermione nudged Ron, 'I mean, sure… sure, I will.' He said winking back at Harry. Hermione slapped her forehead and marched off to Ginny and whispered something, Ginny giggled.

Ron made his way, picking up Harry's luggage and pulled it inside as Harry took Hedwig's cage.

They were heading through the kitchen when Harry found Fred and George in the living room, they waved at him. He dropped his bird cage there and walked towards them,

'Fred, George, do you know about Ginny's weird behavior, I mean, she still likes me right?'

Fred and George looked at each other and laughed heartily, Fred spoke first, 'Like you? She stopped after Dumbledore's funeral. She said "I cannot force him, he may like me but I've got to move on, it took me five years to have him like me, I can't force him."'

'You see, my friend, she likes someone else.' George said smartly.

'And that someone is a Gryffindor.' Fred said.

'And around your year, too.' George smiled; they both looked at each other. They looked very healthy.

'Either Sixth or Seventh.' Fred added to what George had added. They were probably doing well in their businesses.

Harry wanted to change topic before Mrs. Weasley entered the room, 'How's the Wizards Wheezes going?'

'We're doing well with our costumers.'

'We've still got some more stuff up our sleeves.'

'More and More,'

'Pop in by the minute.'

'Come on, George, we've got more to attend to.'

'Good to see you, Harry.'

Harry watched them apparate upstairs, he could hear the thud.

He and Ron continued their journey upstairs, he had to stay with Ron in the attic while Bill and Charlie took Ron's room and Hermione stayed with Ginny in Ginny's room and Fleur and her two other sisters in Percy's. It was dark outside now and everyone began to head in. Ron and Harry dumped the luggage on to Harry's cot as they both sat down on the floor.

Harry was thinking about Ginny and Belle, both were pretty and both were in their sixth year, Ginny did not like Harry anymore and Belle seemed to be very friendly but was an associate of Luna's which meant he had to be pulled into weird things. She seemed to be much esteemed to have touched Harry in the forehead like that. He looked at Ron who was surveying him; Harry slid up on to his cot and sat there, waiting for Hermione to come in. He did not want to start anything without Hermione to advise him. Ron opened his mouth and closed it again.

'What, Ron?' Harry asked.

His ears went red, 'Nothing, I was just thinking…'

'What?' Harry repeated angrily as he watched Ron shake his head and lean back into his own cot. Ron sighed as they both watched Hermione climb up to them. Hermione was smiling and went to sit next to Harry on his cot.

Harry decided it was time to speak, 'Ginny likes someone else.'

Hermione nodded and said carefully for the right wording, 'I know, I mean, she doesn't Fred and George are just playing with you. You should know that, they were laughing down there about it.' Harry looked up hopefully, 'Don't worry, I am sure the message about you and Ginny, not being able to be with each other has washed away now.'

'Oh.' Harry said disappointedly.

'You still like her, mate?' Ron asked Harry carefully, too.

'I don't know…' Harry said looking at his shoes now, avoiding their eye contact. Hermione sighed impatiently and said, 'Harry, tell us, is it that Belle girl?'

Harry pretended to snort, 'No, It can not be Cho Chang …' he lied, to stop them from speaking.

'She's such a wussy and a cry baby!' Ron commented.

'Ronald!' Hermione snapped at him as fast as ever, it made Ron jump from where he sat and fall from the other side. Ron pulled himself back up with reddening ears.

'It might even be Luna, I mean; I sort of liked her at the end of the fifth year.'

Ron stood up and looked shocked as he was punched, 'Loony?'

Hermione was careful in what she said but now, 'Ron, shut up, if you've got problems.' Ron sat back down, crossed his arms and began to mutter under his breath.

'Ronald!' Hermione yelled again to him. Harry watched Ron's ears turn redder than ever. Hermione turned back to Harry with an angry face but then it softened again.

'Anyways, it's not really important.' Harry said to stop her from getting into a fight with Ron.

Hermione nodded, glaring at Ron and she crossed her arms. Harry rolled his eyes and saw Ron was doing the same, they both grinned at each other.

'So… what really happened over at your relatives?' Ron said, breaking the silence, Hermione looked over to Harry, keeping quiet. Harry swallowed and thought of how he could say it. He explained her strange behavior when she had just met and how she knew who he was. Hermione and Ron were both a good audience, they gasped at the right time and didn't interrupt him when he was speaking. He continued to explain how she looked like to Ron and how she acted to Hermione. He explained what had happened as well.

He was just at the end of his story now,

'Then the dementors came and attacked us, now that they are under Voldemort's rule, shut up, Ron!' Ron had gasped at the name of the Dark Lord, 'You have to say it sooner or later.'

Hermione covered her mouth, 'Oh, you mean Nessa Cove, the Coves, right?' Hermione asked Harry.

'Yeah, I don't know what she has to do with anything.' Harry commented carelessly, it was him to throw a moment like this away.

'I have her family's history in a book or something… You both wait here!' Hermione said, quickly standing up and racing down the stairs.

Ron was watching Hermione leave then turned to Harry, 'Why can't she ever tell us? She has to always leave to get a book?' Ron argued Harry wasn't in the mood to listen; all he did was nod and say "Yeah!" as convincing as possible. His mind was still on Ginny and Belle.

'You know Belle went Beauxtons until her third year and moved to Hogwarts because you saved Gabriel and her parents want Gabriel and Belle near you? What is that supposed to mean, the bloody hell?' Ron kept going on and on until Hermione came up the stairs with a huge book in her hands, it was covering her face and it nearly reached her knees, she heaved to Harry's cot.

'I bought this, just yesterday before I came here, I thought I could have something interesting read during our trip but I finished it, just this morning.'

'This _morning_, interesting, finished it? Hermione, you seriously need to get a life…' Ron complained, he wanted to argue about something and he just got something, Ron looked Harry for some support.

'Shut up, Ron.' Harry said, hopefully looking at the book, he wanted to know about this Cove person.

Hermione flipped through the heavy pages and read through a few paragraphs. She looked up at Harry and Ron then back at the pages, the book was really thick. She impatiently flipped back to the Table of Contents and then through the pages,

'Here… The Coves… hmm… it's only a few paragraphs…' Hermione shrugged.

'A few, they could have fit more in to that?' Ron began but Hermione shot him a look which stopped him from saying anything else that might rouse Harry or her.

'Anyways as I was saying, the book says "The Coves, K-o-ve, were the most famous family to have a line of aurors, every generation got better than the last. It was said that they were powerful in ways that they could hear, see and smell better than most wizards and witches. They were not as dangerous as the Dark Lord, their powerful was quite artificial."

Meaning that their powers were wizard made by Voldemort…' Hermione added looking at Ron's confused face,

'"They created this power, long ago during the Black Death which was when the pure blood wizards created a plague to get rid of all who had muggle blood. They used a machine which was said to have been buried somewhere in Britain. Although they had these machine to create powers they used it for the good of the two worlds, they hunted dark wizards, Herman and Henrietta Cove were both the most strongest in achieving their goals, catching the death eaters which was during the time of the Dark Lord's reign. Both were killed on December 25th…" Hermione finished. 'Sad really, poor Nessa was probably sitting at her Christmas tree when she heard about her parents death, makes me feel sorry for her.' Hermione said. Harry couldn't agree more, he thought of his parents and thought of how they tried to save him from a terrible death.

'Wow, I wonder how she looked like…' Ron said to himself thoughtfully. Hermione went over and slapped him then stomped over to get her big book and walked down the stairs then Harry and Ron heard a loud slam at the door.

'Not again…' Harry heard Ron mutter and cover his own self with his bed sheets and lay down.


	3. The Last Hug

Harry lay in bed watching the ceiling; Ron was snoring in the background.

_Doesn't Ginny still like me? What was that all about when she said "It means a good thing" well… something like that but still what does she mean, is she hinting she doesn't like me or that she trying get rid of me? Or she found someone else better than me?_

Harry couldn't bare the thoughts, he felt weird when he thought of Luna then when he thought Ginny again, and no emotions went towards her. He thought of Cho, no feelings there. Then his thoughts reached Belle, they were happy and dizzy at the same time. He sat up and rubbed the sweat off his face. It was cold around, so where was the sweat coming from? He stood up and stretched. He heard Mrs. Weasley coming upstairs,

'Harry, you are awake, dear? Oh, why didn't you and Ron come down to dinner? Hermione said that Ron was asleep and she didn't know where you were.'

'I… er… fell asleep, too.' Harry said, he did fall asleep but not for too long, he pretended too when Ginny came up to check on them, she lingered there for a few moments and then left. When Hermione came up to get him, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak, he didn't want to get into her complaints about Ron being an idiot.

'Oh, right, come down to eat. Arthur and I need to talk to you.' Mrs. Weasley said, gently dragging Harry down the stairs, it was annoying but Harry said nothing to her. They reached down stairs; she pulled a chair out for Harry to sit on. Harry sat down, Ginny came walking down the stairs towards a seat in front of Harry, 'You're awake at this time, Harry?' she asked him fondly.

Mrs. Weasley went into kitchen to get him some food, 'Ginny, are you hungry, too?'

Ginny blushed slightly, 'Yes, mum.' It was clear that she was lying. Harry grinned at her and she grinned back.

'So, umm, who's the lucky guy?'

'No one, I thought we could um… well, you know, that you are like really famous and that I don't deserve you.'

Harry felt like telling her 'no and that he still liked her' but what came out was, 'Okay…'

Ginny giggled, 'You know, I just think that I don't want other girls jealous of me and it's complicated.'

'Same here, I know what you mean. We'll have some time off each other's backs for awhile then… ' Harry said, swallowing the guilt which roared within him, 'it's too dangerous for you to like me and me to you, I told you last year… if we had more time and Hogwarts was still in business maybe, we can get together again.'

'Yeah… I don't like the other guys at school though and we don't have school anymore… and if it was still in business then I could find other guys to get to know and see what I think is best for me and you.'

'True…' Harry commented as Mrs. Weasley came in with two large plates with food on them. It smelt really good, Harry gulped it all down as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley watched him.

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley came in with his glasses and _Evening Prophet_.

'So, what's for Breakfast, Molly?' He asked taking a seat next to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley made the most Ginny-ish giggle and looked at Harry, rolling her eyes and hands on her hips, 'I didn't make anything.'

'What's that great smell then? It smells like eggs and bacon alike with a bit of Smelly cheese, delish?'

Mrs. Weasley made a face that look as a troll spat all over the house and the food particles were hanging all over the places, 'That's what the gnomes did, they opened up your two son's Box of Enjoyable Smells! They are cleaning it up.'

Ginny giggled again.

'Are you going to tell Harry about you-know-what while he is eating his _dinner_?' Mrs. Weasley asked him.

'Oh! Right, Harry, they are re-opening Hogwarts, They've got McGonagall going for Headmistress, Slughorn as Potions, Herness as Defense against the Dark Arts, Lockhart for the Extra Defense Class for years three to eight. They are still deciding who should be the deputy-head, probably Slughorn or Flitwick.'

'Year eight,' Harry repeat, 'What do you mean?'

Ginny gave an excited yelp and jumped up in her seat, 'They are going to have Hogwarts?'

'It's for parents who want their children to learn magic; I guess there will be a few students going back…'

'Some won't but I think they should know that Hogwarts is the safest place with Dumb-' Mr. Weasley stopped, 'I mean, with its apparition prohibit and the Room of Requirements is being check often by Moony. Aurors will be guarding the school, too.'

Harry thought about it for a while, 'I'll be a part of those who don't go back.' He said sadly, 'Not that I don't want to it's about me and Voldemort…'

'They added the eighth year for more advanced things and to get prepared for the wizarding world and they changed the age restriction of spells, you have to be at least over eighteen to use spells without supervision.… I know, it sounds strange but it wasn't my idea.' That meant Fred and George being nineteen were able to use spells unlike him, Harry, and the others.

'Yeah, well… I still need to stop him.'

'You need to know more, Harry, at least till the end of your eighth year, it's Order's work, you know.' Mr. Weasley persuaded him.

_That's a whole two more years! What is all this? Can not argue with Mr. Weasley or Mrs. Weasley, definitely not! _

'Okay but I need to leave as fast as possible at the end of that year and I need to leave every now and then…' Harry said.

'Why do you have to leave every now and then?' Ginny asked him hopefully.

'Dumbledore's orders before he died.' Harry said sadly, 'I won't tell you, please, don't ask me.'

He stood up and began to make his way upstairs. He went up to the attic passing Percy's old room; he saw Belle, Gabriel and Fleur. The room was re-arranged to fit two beds and a cot where Gabriel was lying down on, the other sat up in their beds.

'Oh, 'Arry, don't you tink dat ze Whispering Warlocks are 'orrible at 'eir songs?' Fleur called to him.

Harry now had an excuse to get into their room, 'Yeah, yeah, they do.' He lied; he had no idea who they were.

'See!' squealed Belle. Fleur and Gabriel looked tauntingly at Harry as if to tell him that he should not have said that.

Belle hopped on her bead and began to chant, 'Eye of newt and toe of frog, Wool of bat and tongue of dog, Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg and howlet's wing. In the cauldron boil and bake, Fillet of a fenny snake, Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, Witches' mummy, maw and gulf.' She looked at Harry as if he should sing with her then Harry looked at her and said, 'That's how it goes? I thought it had more?' he pretended as if he really knew it.

'Dhere eez,' Gabriel said fondly to Harry, she smiled with her huge silver eyes; she looked a lot like Fleur but with Belle's smile. Harry nodded at her as if he was going to say "Oh, yeah!" but he didn't. Belle jumped down from the bed and grabbed Harry hands and began to swing them as she moved around the room as they were dancing. The other two began to sing strangely and they went about in circles, it was strange that Belle was not using any veela charm on him. He pulled away from her and said, 'I am really tired, I need some sleep.'

He lied moving out of the room, he heard them all giggling behind, and he ignored it. Ginny was standing at her room door with Hermione, they both watched him intently, he looked at them and they both moved into the room. It was as if he began to realize that he really hated girls since he was born. He moved to his bed and fell into the cot.

Harry was walking down the halls, walking. McGonagall was there waiting for him, she took his hand which was wrinkly and dark; he must have been wearing leather gloves. Harry was being pulled by her, he moved slowly but he was moving, terrible thoughts went through his mind but he could describe them or understand what they were and meant. McGonagall's lips were moving but it was hard to know what she said, all he read from them was, 'You must feel dizzy…' then he saw that passageway to Dumbledore's office, she said the password and they entered. It was set differently and there was the portrait of Dumbledore, it was snoozing there but something was strange about all this. McGonagall was watching Harry and the portrait, he turned back to her and sat in her seat, there was Fawkes flying over towards him and nuzzling at his neck.

Harry sat up from his bed, it must have been a dream but it was so real, what could it have been? He didn't understand, it must have been the shock still from Dumbledore's death, ever since he had gotten the same dream which ran through his mind again and again but every time it was longer, more detailed and had something added liked just now but with Fawkes. He looked around the room, Ron was sitting in his bed watching him, 'You okay, Harry?' Ron asked, he had Pig on his shoulders and Hermione leaning against the other, she looked worried. The two of them must have forgiven each other to have been standing next to each other. Harry looked away from them and nodded, he saw Ginny crouched by the side of his bed. He smiled at her and moved away from where she sat. He looked two friends, 'Hogwarts is back in business.'

'We know, Harry.' Hermione spoke up and moved away from Ron, she was smiling and sat down next to him, 'So… what happened, we heard you yelling something about Horocruxes then you went silent for a few moments and now you are awake?'

'I had a dream about fighting Voldemort for a Horocrux but that's not important, it was the second one which concerns me.'

'What-What happened?' Ron asked helplessly as he kneeled down next to Ginny. He wasn't smiling at all like the other two, 'Mum told us to check on you.'

'Well, I was walking down the halls and Professor McGonagall was there waiting for me,' Harry explained how the hand wore leather gloves and how terrible his thoughts were but he could describe them or understand what they were and meant, 'She said "You must feel dizzy…" then we went into Dumbledore's office which is now her's but there was Dumbledore's painting and something about it made me stop to look at it, it was really strange…'

Harry explained with detail at the bits where Ginny asked him "why?", "how was it like?" or "what do you mean?" He had gone through about five times with Ron and another extra for Hermione to analyze the informational parts. It wasn't fun, he wished he had never had that dream, he remembered that last time, it had something that was missing, the painting, this time the painting didn't have a black hand anymore and that Dumbledore didn't look afraid and pale. Harry was sure, last time it looked like that but this time the painting of Dumbledore looked like Dumbledore two years ago when he was in his fifth year. It was confusing but very informational, he told Hermione and she nodded approvingly to him.

Harry sat up, he wasn't hungry for breakfast at all, Ron and Ginny looked at each other, 'You hungry?' Ginny asked him soothingly.

'No,' Harry said emotionlessly, he beckoned the girls to leave so he could change; he pulled on some jeans, a shirt and a jacket. Ron was dressed already and so was everyone else in the household. He moved downstairs and outside where it was warm and sunny but the winds were chilly and cold. It was like autumn, their mail from Hogwarts arrived and so did Gabriel's approval letter have arrived; Ginny was made a prefect and Hermione was made Head girl and Ron was the Head boy. They had to go buy Gabriel's school equipment along with the other's items. They decided to go during the weekend, so that they can get Ministry cars and the aurors to come and escort Harry. Harry walked towards a tree and lay under it, he thought of how terrible it was the Dursleys this summer, and they starved him because Dumbledore visited and yelled at them, they didn't know about Dumbledore's death and Harry wasn't stupid to tell him. He watched the birds fly by and listened to the wind blowing. He was tired and exhausted, he closed his eyes. He had fallen asleep; luckily he had no dreams about horocruxes or walking down passages with McGonagall.

Harry woke up to see Ginny crouching next to him, he smiled at her and she smiled to him in return. Ginny had her hair tied back which looked different on her, it really made her looked older.

'Hey, Gin.' Harry muttered quietly, he had his eyes half-opened and half-closed.

'Hey,' she said back to him, 'so are you going back? I know Ron and Hermione are planning to.'

Harry looked at her, he still liked her but he couldn't think of why he wouldn't say anything about it. He thought about her expression from last year after they won the quidditch game.

'I guess, I have to,' Harry said opening his eyes slowly to see her face better.

'That's good to hear.' Ginny said happily, looking at him, she was moving closer, still crouching. Harry wanted to move back but he stayed there.

'Prefect, huh,' Harry said, he was trying to smile but it became harder and harder. He was closing his eyes again.

'Yup, mum's going to buy me new robes and Fred and George are going to buy me a Nimbus 2002, they're just out on the line.' Harry heard Ginny say, he didn't know if she was looking, smiling or frowning at him. Ginny sat down now next to him, he opened his eyes quickly,

'What are horocruxes anyways?'

Harry didn't want to tell her loudly so he whispered to her, 'They are dark things, and you have to kill someone to make one.'

'What does it do?'

'Nothing really but it splits apart your own soul into pieces no one has ever done more than five. If you destroy one than it destroys part of your soul, Voldemort tried to make me one.'

Ginny gasped, 'Why?'

Harry explained sadly to her that he couldn't tell anyone, his loyalties lay with Dumbledore's body and never would move else where.

'All right, want to go and play some quidditch? Percy is coming over to visit us, now that he got over his row with dad, about two years ago, he also joined the Order since of his high ranking now, they said he could do all the _big _things which was what made him join in the first place. He's going to stay with you and Ron. Tonks and Lupin are also coming over to only have dinner; Moody is too, no one else…'

Harry swore under his breath, why did it have to be Percy, but then at least he would only see Percy five times a day during morning, breakfast, lunch, dinner and night. That meant no discussing things alone anymore with Hermione or Ron. Harry nodded at Ginny's question and stood up; he wiped off all the dirt and leaves which hung on his clothes. He and Ginny began to make their way up to the pitch. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie and the twins were all up their waiting which gave Harry and Ginny some lone time. Harry didn't want to speak to Harry.

'Harry, we have loads of time at Hogwarts to have each other but we need to have some alone time, to get to know other people who may be better… not that I don't like you, it's really complicated and I can not express it in a special way.'

'Yeah… same here…' was all Harry said, he began to walk faster, moving quicker up hill, he felt terrible. He didn't want this to happen and he knew Ginny still was mad about him but they couldn't be, it was just that they couldn't. They couldn't was a simpler way of expressing their feelings but it was hard to swallow, it might choke them.

'Harry!' Harry heard Ginny call his name from far behind. He started to run, is this what Nessa was doing? He didn't want to be like her, he stopped and turned around to see Ginny crying and running over, she leaped into his arms and he hugged her back.

Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek, 'Good-bye.' She whispered to him.

Harry didn't say anything back to her; he thought this was embarrassing and really unnecessary. It was the last time that they would ever be hugging each other like this.


	4. Argument of the Bouncing Butterflies

Harry and Ginny walked up hill on the path, holding hands as friends. Ginny looked as if she was regretting all this but she had made up her mind and knowing Ginny, she was the most determined person, he ever met. He kept his emotions from showing; he swallowed them and said nothing to her.

They reached the quidditch pitch which was a clearing in the middle of small, but thick forest. There was the broom shed, this place was jinxed so they could fly a certain height which was no higher than a few meters above the large trees. Harry got on to his Firebolt and hovered, Ron got on to his Cleansweep seven, Fred and George both were flying on their Comet two-sixties, Ginny was using Ron's old shooting star. Bill flew on his Comet two-fifty nine and Charlie was the referee.

Harry waited and the others waited for Charlie's signal, so they could start playing. Charlie threw the big ball into the air and everyone began to fight for balls, Hermione let Charlie go up and fly while she took his place as referee.

Fred, George and Ginny chose their team name to be the Bouncing Butterflies while Ron was arguing with Bill that the Whelping Werewolves was a perfect name. Bill crossed his arms and Ron started to make nasty hand gestures to Bill.

'If you keep on using that type of finger position, Ron, I'll blow that middle finger away!' threatened Bill, who had an irritated look on his face.

'Shove off!' Ron countered, quite pathetically.

Harry wanted to end this and he thought of a name that had to do with something Ron and Bill would agree with, 'How about, the Anti- Viktor Krum Veelas?'

Below, Hermione made a face which might have been trying to say, 'I-don't-want-you-saying-that-about-Viktor,' Ron looked as if someone had just gave him a large bag of money.

'That's brilliant, Harry!' He said happily while Hermione was down there shaking her head and quietly saying something.

Harry felt bad about the idea, Bill disagree with this idea, too, which made Hermione smile at last.

'What do you want, Bill?' Harry asked, trying to sound casual, this was getting annoying.

'Flowering Fluers,' Bill said dazedly.

'What the blood hell did you say, Bill? Flowering Fluers? What type of family is this?' Ron began to protest.

'I agree with Ron, what is our next team going to be called?' Fred joined while Hermione was down there, trying not laugh. Ginny had her knuckles in her mouth.

'The Bouncing Belles,' George joked, everyone laughed except for Ginny and Hermione who both looked appalled.

'Or the Galloping Gabriels,' Fred added as everyone laughed again, Hermione was now picking up the ball and aiming it at Fred.

'Or the Towering Tonkses,' George laughed as did everyone else; Hermione was deciding which to hit first, Fred or George.

'The looping Lupins are better!' Fred joked.

'Why can't we just be "the Vomiting Viktors" it already sounds like a real team?' Ron complained.

Hermione made a frustrated murmur, "No, you can't!"

'Let's be the Gorgeous Ginnys?' Harry blurted as Ginny blushed,

'What the bloody hell kind of name is that?' Ron yelled out loud, gripping his broom, 'let's just be the Whomping Willows and forget about this, bloody hell!'

Everyone on Harry's team had agreed at least, it was getting rather annoying. They played first by passing the ball around to each other, then Ginny suggested that they begin to play a real game of Quidditch by then they can use hexed butterflies as snitches, Hermione agreed to make the snitches while everyone lined up and got ready, Ron was the keeper for the Whomping Willows and Fred was keeper for the Bouncing Butterflies, the chasers were Bill and George who played for their separate teams. Ginny and Harry were the seekers and both were quite good, unfortunately Charlie had no place in this until Percy came up the hill to watch the game and they all forced him to play for Ginny's team while Charlie was with Harry and Ron.

"But I can't fly any good," complained Percy as he was lifted into the air.

"Shut up and play." George said bitterly to his brother. Percy tolerated George's reply. He gave up and they all played, Bill caught the ball and passed it to Charlie who scored a goal and flew back, doing a high-five with Bill, Harry and Ginny were scanning the area for the hexed butterfly. Ginny looked like she was having a cold, she had a pink nose and sleepy eyes. She saw the snitch and raced after it, her face light up like a Christmas tree. She didn't look sad anymore, Harry noticed where she was looking at and went after it, and too, they were level to level. Ginny smiled and waved happily to Harry and then zoomed past him. Harry caught up with her and went faster and leaving Ginny way, way behind him. The snitch was leaving the pitch, would he go after it? That would mean dodging muggles as he passed by. Harry pulled out his wand called the snitch back which he had caught it in his hand which ended the game quite quickly. Even thought Bill and Charlie were still playing happily together, Bill made spectacular saves while Charlie threw extremely amazing throws. Percy looked happier than when Crouch gave him extra work,

'I guess I'll have to go now,' he said lowering to the ground with a face that looked really glad. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Ginny was just making faces of Percy getting more work, Ron and Harry burst laughter, 'What is so funny?' Percy said as he began to walk down hill, he turned to Ginny and she was pretending to make imitations of a troll, fooled by her quick thinking Percy walked away to whatever he was doing.

Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way down hill also; Ginny stayed back with Fred and George to go on a hike, so that they could find a venomous snake which they had asked Harry to come and call for on but he refused and went off with his two friends.

'So… er… Harry, well are you- are you still with Ginny?' Ron asked Harry when they were out of earshot.

Harry felt a huge lurch in his stomach, 'No, well as she puts it..' he said sadly, looking down at his feet.


	5. What Ginny Thinks

'You said as _she_ puts it?' Hermione repeated, Ron gave here a look which meant cut it short but Hermione knew that Harry would not snap at her. Ron kept make faces and hand gestures which was his attempt to quiet her but they all did not work, Hermione had asked Harry what had happened during their talks and Harry resultantly explained without hesitance.

Hermione gave a reassuring smile, 'Well, as you should realized, Harry, is that she hasn't given up on you…. It is only that she thinks that you both should a have some time alone because in her opinion you both can't be together for one thing… it is that Voldemort will get her and she might be slightly frightened at the thought but to me it seems that if she actually loved you, Harry, and you somehow…. Possibly… got murdered by Voldemort, she'd never face the fact that you're gone… when you are… I mean, she'd be really, really sad, wouldn't she?'

Harry sadly nodded and looked at Ron and gave look like I-Don't-Know-Play-Along-With-It. So Harry did, he gulped and tried to act casually although depression hung hard in his throat as did pain of loss, he looked at Hermione, he heart leapt, he felt that he could hug her for days. She was a great friend to help him through times, he felt a longing when he looked at her hazelnut eyes, a voice boomed it his head that he needed a girl to hold, hug and give away all his love but he had to face the fact that there was no way to get a girl when nearly all the girls knew he _was _with Ginny, now he isn't and now they'll be running after him again.

It was Saturday morning at Burrow, everyone scuttled about to try get a quick leave to Diagon's Alley, they went by Floo Powder, Harry and Hermione and Ginny ended up in Olivander's Wand Shop which was empty at the back on the store but there was new thing going on, it was noisy again, the three got into the front room where second and first years piled up to get a wand, a woman who was quite chubby and large in the bosom, was handing wands about the place. Her cheeks were rosy and darkened every time a student came up to her; she had wavy reddish blond hair which was held back into a leaking bun. She wore a blue skirt and light colored blouse, she looked extremely happy to be pulled around the room by impatient parents. About the room, things exploded and Harry and Hermione had to duck to stay clear of a blasting flower pot with harmless but thorn covered roses that flew about the place, one hit Ginny in the cheeks and she quickly put a hand on it but the shop was called Olivander's anymore, it was called Ghelphodine's Cheap Wands and sign out side posted:

_We all miss our favorite Olivander but we must look to the future now, Dumbledore maybe gone but hope is still with us. Let Ghelphodine's wands help our children live safely and learnt the Magical Arts. _

Hermione had streams down her face as she read and Ginny looked terribly sickened while Harry walked quickly away as the girls chased after him, he didn't look back until he bumped into someone. Harry felt himself fall to the ground and a knocked of air leave his lungs as he looked up, it was Malfoy, his arch enemy, he grimaced in his place. Malfoy was grinning, 'Potter, what a pleasant surprise to walk right into, isn't it?' Malfoy asked menacingly, Harry glared at him,

'Yeah, wonderful, I am sorry; Malfoy but I have no time for murders and death eaters right now. I need to do some Voldemort-killing right now.' Harry countered, it wasn't good but at least he got Malfoy swearing, outraged and walking away. Hermione came over as Malfoy pushed her aside and grinned at her then said "Mudblood." Hermione shot him a look and marched over towards Harry and leaned next to him, 'You okay, Harry?'

Harry looked at her rather pretty face and replied, 'Yeah, yeah, real good.' He lied and forced his paining body up to the ground, he bit his lip and looked at Ginny who had a face as if she was fighting to go hug him or to stay right there. Harry smiled at her and she gave him a forced smile, Hermione looked at the both of them and looked hopeful then Harry looked over when he heard, 'Harry, Hermione, Ginny!'

It was Mrs. Weasley bustling over with her purse and Bill, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Fleur, Belle and Gabrielle, who changed her name to Gabby to sound more English, following her.

Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them as Ginny joined Belle, and Harry and Hermione joined Ron.

'I met Malfoy…' Harry told his best friend, Ron.

'What's he doing here, though, I thought he was busy…. Busy… you know, hiding…!' Ron stuttered with fright.

Hermione looked at both of them, 'You both get a sort of sad sometimes, and I mean, listen…. Malfoy was just about to kill Dumbledore and the Ministry had not witnessed the death of... Dumbledore... No one has,'

Harry cleared his throat making a ticked of _ahem, ahem _which was very Umbridge-like, Hermione added, 'except Harry but everyone knows you and Malfoy aren't friendly also with you and Snape so they'd think you are trying to get them into Azkaban…. And another thing, Ron, you want to tell Harry?'

Ron looked so taken aback that he wouldn't speak. 'Ron? You awake?'

'What? Oh yeah, right, I am… Well, Harry, you know about Snape killing Dumbledore and Malfoy being there and doing all that stuff? Well, I mean, I told Dad and he tried to go to the Ministry and check Malfoy and Snape's memory but they found nothing, then the modified Snape's wand on what spell it has been using that day Dumbledore had died and they found no Killing Curse only… a….'

Hermione finished it, 'They found a curse which makes people look dead when they are really alive…. Pretificus Totalus… Harry…'

'Are you two saying,' Harry tried to ask as Ron and Hermione nodded, 'that you think Dumbledore is…'Harry was shocked at what he was trying to say to them. They were silent but at least no one had heard what they had been saying because Harry used that Half Blood Prince spell on everyone around them, but it did not make sense because he remembered when Hermione had used the spell on Neville, he had been knocked out, pretty quickly maybe they meant or Ron meant that it was a spell much like Pretificus Totalus. Hermione finished the words again for Harry, 'Yes, Harry, still alive. '


	6. Three Gryffindors and the Vision

The next morning after they had been in Diagon Alley was a frustrating one. Mrs. Weasley began to pack things away for them and was cleaning every second, she mainly called Ron downstairs to help which always left Harry and Hermione upstairs.

'Harry…' Hermione said to Harry as she watched him pet Hedwig, Hedwig was gobbling down a few biscuits. Harry watched Hedwig as she ate. Hermione was concerned for Harry because he had been acting strangely or more enthusiastic about things, he had been overly happy about Dumbledore being alive, 'Harry…'

Harry looked up as if he was Luna, 'What?' he asked with a sheepish smile on his face. He grinned at Hermione although Hermione did not grin or smile; she raised her eyebrow at him and made a very serious face.

'Harry.' Hermione said seriously now and made sure that she was clear and to the point, 'You are acting strangely now, ever since Diagon Alley, you've been a bit, well, queer. The way you are taking interest in everything around you especially books. That is nothing wrong with it, it's just you've never been this way.'

Harry turned to Hermione as if he had not believed a word, she had said.

''Mione, Dumbledore's alive. I should be happy, I know it's strange but I can't help it.'

'Shush, Harry, you know what you are doing and stop it right now!'

'I can't.' Harry protested angrily to Hermione, he did not enjoy he lectures especially if it was not any of her business.

'He's alive, yes. But do you want him to see you like this, another Percy Weasley?'

'Percy Potter.' Harry corrected her.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh sounded more like a cow that's got an annoying fly biting it where it can't stop it. Hermione walked up and over to the window, 'Look, Harry, you have to watch out for yourself. I won't always be there to help you and Ron won't but you do know that we'll always try our best to help. Just do what I say, just stop acting strange? Be yourself, be the old Harry which always knew that Dumbledore's alive.'

Harry sighed and nodded, "Fine." He said and looked gloomily to the floor, 'I can still act happy, can't I?' he said hotly.

'Of course, just don't act…. _too _Happy!' Hermione pleaded as she walked back to him and sat down next to him. They were in the attic because that was the only place in the house that was not occupied. Outside the weather was warm, that was why Harry and the others stayed indoors, to cool off. They had all gotten used to the fog that they had all forgotten about the warmness.

'Ron…' Harry said as he gave a weak laugh and looked at Hermione, for the first time, he had actually recognized her as something more than a friend, a sister/brother sort of bonding, a bonding of friendship, and so much more. Hermione smiled back at him and Ron appeared at the door. Both of them looked quickly at Ron as if they been guilty for something.

Ron looked at Harry with jealousy, 'We didn't, Ron.' Harry said to Ron.

'Oh, right.' Ron said, disbelievingly but with a hint of relief. Hermione smiled at Ron and ran over to give him a hug, 'Ron…' he whispered. Ron looked startled at Harry as his ears went as vivid as his red hair.

Hermione had let go and walked over to the stairs, 'See you, two at dinner.' She said and walked back to Ginny's room. Ron watched her leave and after a few moments of silence, he turned back to grin at Harry. Harry grinned back, maybe Ron did like Hermione. It did not matter now, nothing mattered now to Harry. It was getting late and the rain had stopped. He heard knocking on the front door of the Burrow.

'So when I talked to Mr. Ceaser about what we'd be doing next, he told me that they'd be inspecting all the Ministry Workers and revising their files. They won't let any one else work for the Ministry until they have revised the files and school files. They had to use a few truth potions on the new employees before letting them in. Percy said at the dinner table which was filled with other Order members.

'What do you think they'll do next as an approach on the Dark Side?' Mr. Weasley asked Percy as he took a bit of the roasted goose.

'It's hard to say, people are fussing about these days, really. I will have a meeting tomorrow afternoon with Mr. Ceaser. I will tell you all about it when I get back.' Percy replied his father as he took a sip of the Butter beer.

A few seats away was Tonks, Lupin and Charlie, 'Remus, is it true that you and Bill will be putting your wedding together?' Charlie asked as Tonks smiled widely at Lupin. Tonks' hair was long and frizzy with Ginger highlights, hair itself was brown. It looked strange on her because Harry was so used to seeing her with short and pink hair.

'Yes-' Lupin said but Harry did not listen long enough to hear the rest he looked over at Ginny, Fred and George who were making imitations of people they knew, Ginny did a wonderful one of Professor McGonagall, everyone on that side of the table had burst into laughter. Across were Mrs. Weasley and Fleur who were conversing about how Bill's old hair was "so old" and his new style "looked much better" on him. Bill was stuck in the middle of it and tried to move off and talk to Mad-eye Moody but failed. Hermione was talking to Mad-eye about how much they needed to know about the Dark Arts.

"The main thing about the Dark Arts is that they do not have a heart, they do but just do not know how to use it and prey on fear and those who fear." Mad-eye muttered his cold eye slowly moved over to stare back at Harry. Harry nearly jumped out of his chair and quickly looked away towards Ron, who was been annoyed by Gabrielle and Belle. They both were touching his red hair, braiding, curling it and styling it. Ron was there looking gloomily at his plate which was empty. Harry knew that Ron couldn't yell at the girls even if they were not using their Veela Charms. Ron did somehow look happy about it. Harry laughed; he really had no one to talk to. He looked over at Bill and made a face as if to tell him to come over. Bill also had no one else to talk. Bill noticed and said, "Going, Mother." Bill bent over to peck Fleur and walked off relieved that had no more lecture to attend to. He sat down next to Harry and said, "You know Harry, this year is full of events."

"I can already see that." Harry commented and looked over at Belle then at Hermione and last to laughing Ginny. Harry turned to Bill, "but other than what I know, is there something you are hiding?"

"No," Bill said almost quickly as Dudley when ever he snuck Doughnut upstairs. Harry frowned,

"Oh, I just that… they'd have something like a competition?" Harry said looking over to Bill who took a piece of the roasted turkey's leg.

"Nope…" Bill said as he gobbled the food down like a wolf which had just hunted a sheep.

"Oh, I was only wondering." Harry thought that there might be ball, if Bill was so secretive.

"I can already see that." Bill said, just as Harry had done a few moments before.

Harry knew Bill wanted to talk but then why didn't Bill tell him anything? It clearly annoyed him. A lot, He stood up and said, "I need to use the bathroom…" Harry moved towards the house and entered. He was getting tired but then there was the dream he had a few nights. It was stuck in his mind, he began to sweat and breathe faster.

It was a hallway, a Hogwarts hallway. There were many students there; it was much like he thought it would be. It was a sunny day but no one was there in the hallway. He moved a few paces towards the next hallways and turned round the corner, there were staircases leading downwards, it was the stairs which lead to the Court Yard. Harry moved slowly down them and as he looked down, he saw a few fourth years running across the yard towards the lawns. Harry quickened his pace to match theirs; finally he had reached where they disappeared in the lawns.

He looked over and there was a crowd, all staring back at him. Not all but some of them looked at him. He moved through the crowd and to the front of it. There stood a stranger announcing three Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, sadly, three rude and shifty Slytherins and three Gryffindors- Harry gasped when he had noticed one of the Gryffindors. Why was the Gryffindors standing there? Who were they? They looked so much better than he did or atleast from where he stood, the Gryffindor, he had his eyes on, was tall and dark. The announcer spoken a few words but it remained blurry to Harry suddenly everyone began to laugh and the announcer pointed his wand at the Gryffindor. The Gryffindor walked up to him and smiled nervously, then took his wand out also, were they dueling or just saying something?

He hadn't anytime to check out because when he was about to go get a closer look, everything suddenly turned lighter and lighter until all he could see was his real life and someone. Harry rubbed his eyes, Ron was standing next to time, "You okay, mate?" he heard Ron say. Harry looked at him blankly,

"Yes, I am. Just a little tired, that's all." Harry said, wiping his forehead from sweat and Ron whispered to Harry, "Do you mean your scar… hurts?" Ron's voice was quiet and serious, very concerned.

"No." Harry said, "I told you, I am _just_ tired." He began to move away from Ron and reached the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron looked at Harry, disbelievingly. It had been a long day; he had probably been imagining things. He couldn't believe what he saw, what was it that he saw? Who were those Gryffindors? What Neville, Ginny and Seamus? He wondered terribly, he kept up all night thinking of his fear for Ginny, was she going to duel with that announcer? Was she going to get hurt? Why was he supposed to see his vision in the first place? Did he just think vision? Things were going stranger than he had expected them to, he had to investigate.


End file.
